Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an article rejecting system.
Related Background Art
In the related art, for example, an article rejecting system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5960939 is known. The article rejecting system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5960939 is provided with a conveyance unit that conveys an article along a conveying direction, a detection unit that detects the article which is conveyed by the conveyance unit, a rejecting unit that performs a rejecting motion for rejecting the article which is conveyed by the conveyance unit, and a control unit that controls the rejecting unit.